Completely
by Will Go Down With The Ship
Summary: This is the 'extended' version of The Way Out, chapter 26. In which they had sex but she didn't want to write it. So I wrote it for her. Lemons. Smut. Jasper Sex.


_**The very beginning may seem familiar to you, that's because it's the scene before they do the do. All rights to this story, go to my sister who wrote The Way Out. It's good and I like to share good things so read it friend. You can find the original story on her page, Forfun100, or I have it favorited. **_

They do that stupid thing where a couple backs up to the hotel room and he fumbles to get the key into the door. He accidentally pushes her back into the door when he gets it open. She keeps smiling, chuckling and smiling.

"God you're beautiful." He says as he closes the door behind him, putting the do not disturb hook out on their door. She walks into the bedroom, and quickly tries to figure out the condom box.

He can't help himself, he grabs her from behind and starts kissing her again. He has wanted her for so long. But he wanted her to want him first. Maybe she wanted it, but she's never actually, really, wanted it before now. He feels almost exhilarated. Wholly lifted by the thought of her. The part of love that is lust, comes out.

"Don't worry about it. I know how to use them." He tells her between kisses. He ends up backing her into the wall. She carefully wraps her legs around his torso. The curtains are still drawn from the morning, the whole room can only really be dim.

"Don't get me pregnant." She teases, her hands running down his back, inevitably to the hem of his shirt.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He tells her as she slips his shirt off. She runs her hands along the front of his body as he kisses her neck.

"Well, you can dream of it, so long as we're married, in our late twenties."

"Mhm..."

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Bed?"

"Bed." He laughs taking her with him to lay on the bed. She peels her dress off of her body. He gets to look at her. Like, you remember how he felt so bad looking at her in the studio that first time? Well, he gets to do that now. He gets to like it.

"You ready?" She chuckles.

"Well, yeah. Are you?"

She nods, "Finally, I think I am."

He pulls her back down to him, kissing her frantically. Feeling the beautiful soft curves of her perfectly sculpted body. She touches his face, her thumbs running from his cheek bones to the back of his neck. She thinks about her fear, about her excitement. The thrill she'll get, or the utter scarring it could cause her. He keeps kiss him, bottling her fear deeper into her mind. She'll be fine.

"What do I say?" She whispers breathily.

"You don't have to say anything." He laughs a bit trying to kiss her again.

"If I get scared?" She asks.

"Just say something weird. Like... Monkey?"

"Monkey." She laughs, "Okay."

"Are you scared?" He asks.

"No, I just... I wanted to make sure."

"Okay. Just relax."

"Alright."

He takes her back. Kissing her sweet tasting lips he reaches around to her back. Tickling the skin where her spine is visible, he unhooks her bra in an almost expert fashion.

She lets it slip off of her smooth, tanned arms before tossing it across the room. She slips her tongue into his mouth, a feeling she's grown accustomed to.

He takes her breasts in his hands, he starts out slowly massaging them in his hands. Piper feels an almost sort of intimidation. He knows what he's doing, he's done it with more girls than Piper could probably count of her hands. She didn't know what else to do. Besides the kissing thing.

She slowly trails her kisses down to his jaw, tenderly sucking on the skin. Intent on giving him a love bite, for no reason other than, she doesn't know what to do.

Meanwhile, Jason allows his own lips to make their way to her earlobe. Nibbling softly on the skin that had hardly ever felt a sensation like that before.

Piper shivers internally, but continues kissing the different spots she knows he loves to be given the attention. She hears him sigh a bit in the ear he's been giving his love. She begins to wonder what she's supposed to be using her tongue for. Isn't that what people do? Don't they use their tongues on their lovers bodies?

She feel two different sensations. His hands moving down to her hips, hooking his thumbs into her panties, and the stiffening of what can only be his penis right below her. She slowly rolls off of him to laying on her back. He swiftly but gently grabs her face as he hovers over her. The pulsating in his pants making him hope to never stop kissing her beautiful face. He finds her so incredibly attractive in this moment. Attractive in the way he's felt so wrong about feeling toward her for so long. God, he loves her. God, he wants her. God, he needs her.

She unbuttons his pants, in a sloppy frantic way, that she fears makes her seem desperate. She needs to calm down, she reprimands herself. She helps him kick his pants off, only to let her hands return to running through his hair. Something familiar. She knows this. The feeling of his curled, golden locks running through her fingers.

He expertly returns his thumbs to hooking in her undergarments. Slowly, surely he helps her rock her hips so to easily allow her the freedom from the final bit of clothing she'd been wearing.

He takes a moment to revel in her. In her beauty, in her sex appeal, in the way she's licking tiny circles into the joint of his jaw. She's wonderful to him in everyway.

She wonders why he's stopped kissing her. In the grand total of five seconds she wonders if something is wrong. If she's done something to upset him. Should she stop using her tongue like that?

"Calm down." He chuckles huskily, starting to feel the anxiousness his erection is causing him. His hunger for her is almost to the point of being unbearable, "You're doing just fine."

She kisses him gratefully his word settling the fear inside, if only a little. Curving that intimidation of a first time down to a smaller fear.

"I love you." She whispers softly, sending him into a tailspin of adoration.

"I love you." He returns before allowing a thick, heavy passion to overtake him. He kisses her frantically, as if he fears the loss of her. As if this is the last interaction they'll ever experience together.

She nearly rips his boxers as she helps him get out of them. He chuckles as he kicks them off the bed.

Jason knows what he's doing, which, while intimidating, is always quiet a comfort to Piper. He's adept at getting the condom on quickly.

"Ready Beauty Queen?" He teases.

"I guess." Piper chuckles nervously.

"You're okay, right?"

"Yes." She smiles softly, "I'm okay." He takes her in his arms, covering her in a fervor of kisses. The intensity of his confidence seems to seep into Piper's skin, warming even her bones with his tingling touch.

He wastes no time in his act of slipping inside her. He's almost too egger, a bit too rough for her. She's afraid to let out her suppressed cry of discomfort, so instead she remains silent. Their hips collide in a moment of intensity, left unchecked.

He'd apologize if he could vocalize proper words. All that comes from his mouth is a groan of satisfaction. Still he tries to make up for his roughness by rolling his hips with hers, showing her a new way to move her stiff, ridged body.

She tries to be less paralyzed with fear. She attempts to calm herself by finding a rhythm with his body. She hopes her fear will die down when it hurts less.

He feels the tightness of her, the warmth of her and it only makes him want her more. Increasing his passionate kisses he returns to groping for her breasts. He moans, he lets soft groaning escape when he moves his lips for more kisses.

She remains silent, trying to distract herself from the actual physical discomfort. She's afraid she'll vocalize her pain. But then she wonders if something's wrong and she gets more scared.

"Jason?" She groans unintentionally. The feeling of her breasts in his hands is a good feeling, but the pain inside of her is strange, unfamiliar.

"Yes?" He moans.

"Is it supposed to hurt?" She ask desperately. He begins to wonder if he's hurting her, scarring her in an irrevocable way.

"How does it hurt?" He groans, wondering if he should stop enjoying her. Enjoying the feel of her. But his body keeps going, moving inside of her like he's wanted for so long.

"Like..." She gasps, both of them left wondering if it was pleasure or pain, "It burns."

"Burns?" He asks.

"Like, something's ripped." She grunts.

Jason sighs, relieved, "That's normal." He promises. Consoling her, he places a comforting kiss on her lips. He whispers, "That's normal. You don't have to be afraid of that."

"Really?" She sighs with relief.

"Yeah. You wanna stop?" He asks.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She takes him this time, allowing an inner furry she hadn't ever called upon be released. He wasn't the only one, allowed to want this.

Lord in heaven above did they suddenly want each other. He kept moving, maybe too fast, maybe too rough for her being so new to sex. But she was able to vocalize both pleasure and displeasure in her new found confidence.

And if she had known that no one in the world would hear her, she would have screamed. With their hips grinding together, her loosening up with every pulse of pleasure he had, and him thoroughly reaping every benefit of their exploits, they found a solace in each other.

Their now sweating bodies perfectly on fire with each other. Jason orgasms first, his vocalizing of his immense pleasure makes Piper laugh a bit. She takes pride in it. She made him make that sound.

He goes back to rough kisses, and she returns to ruffling his hair, to gripping his back. His pale skin squeezed between her caramel fingers when she feels the urge to make him to feel her in other places.

She orgasms when he cums, which is quiet an impeccable kind of timing.

They make almost the same sound causing Jason to chuckle and Piper to continue making her sounds of utter pleasure.

She feels a release of pressure. A softening of his penis almost. She lets out one last sound as he pulls out of her. It's a relief to have him out of her, the tearing pain having subsided.

He smiles down at her, still hovering, he kisses her relieved looking face.

"You okay?" He whispers roughly.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm okay." She says, though she still throbs below.

He moves off of her to start disposing of the condom, when Piper sits up.

"Oh my god." She gasps, covering her mouth.

"What?" He asks turning back to look at her. She's staring at the blood stain on the bed sheets, "Oh, Piper, don't worry about that." He says soothingly, "That happens sometimes. It's alright." He quickly cleans up before wrapping his arms around her.

"Normal." She says, "It's normal?"

"Yeah. It's normal." He promises. The two of them lay down before pulling the covers up around them. She burrows into him allowing his gentle kisses to overtake her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you in pain?"

She nods reluctantly, "A bit."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She promises in a whisper.

"No, really. I'm sorry, I should have gone slower. It's my fault."

"It's not a fault Jason." She promises planting a kiss on his lips, "It was wonderful. I just can't wait for it to be better next time."

"You sure you're okay?" He asks to make sure.

"Completely."


End file.
